Kyo Kara Reborn!
by Bluemoonyue
Summary: After reigning over Shin Makoku for 8 years, both Yuri and Murata die due to the scheme of an unknown enemy and reincarnates on Earth with the memories of their past lives. And Murata is a girl! But question remains: Who was behind their death? What would happen to Shin Makoku in their absence? And will their reincarnations ever go back there? (Re-uploaded from Forsaken Pen)
1. Prelude: Sorry (part 1)

**Kyo Kara Reborn**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or Kyo Kara Maoh. **

**WARNING:** **Presence of blood, character death, possibly shocking/depressing psychological content and BL. Do not read if you are unable to tolerate these themes.**

**Summary:** After reigning over Shin Makoku for 8 years, both Yuri and Murata die due to the scheme of an unknown enemy and reincarnates on Earth with the memories of their past lives. And Murata is a girl! But question remains: Who was behind their death? What would happen to Shin Makoku in their absence? And will their reincarnations ever go back there?

**Pairings: **Gomenasai minna san… but it's not a Yuri x Murata fanfic. Main pairing is Yuri x Wolfram with Shinou x Murata in the background.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Hi everyone! This is Bluemoonyue, the co-author of Cruel Prayer (now Forsaken Pen) for the story of Kyo Kara Reborn. Due to our school and other things, we had to stopped writing. Sorry to everyone who followed our fanfic.

It has been two tears and a half since we stopped and I felt terrible for abandoning this marvelous story. So I have decided to continue the adventure of Yuri and company. However, Forsaken Pen will not be able to continue the writing since she has more schoolwork to do than me. But no worry! She will still be my helper for elaborating the future chapters, but I will do all of the writings.

Also, please be lenient with me and my writing since I am not great with my verb tense and syntax. I will do my best to correct all of the errors of the story, but please **do not** get mad or angry. ~~~(o)~~~ PLEASEEEEEEE

**At last, please review to me so that I can ameliorate this story!**

**Please enjoy the Reading!**

* * *

**Prelude: Sorry**

**Yuri's P.O.V:**

I felt my life force slipping away gradually. A nauseous odor of blood and sweat was filling the air. Pleck…. I wanted to cover my nose and mouth but my hands wouldn't obey me. My body lay limp on the cold and bloody ground, unable to move. Why is that? Did I use too much of my powers? Damn… Murata is going to scold me again when he sees me like this.

But never mind the worrywart. I was more worried about the people around me. Did I stop the attack? Did I save them? Where were they now? I tried to call them, tried to call Wolfram, Conrad, Greta and anyone that I could think of, even Adelbert. I tried to call them to my side, to ensure myself that they were safe. But my voice couldn't get out of my mouth…

Wait. I can see some shadows above me... Conrad?! Thank God, you are alright! And I suppose that is Greta there, right next to you. You really did protect her, like you promised! And look at you! You are all sweaty with traces of blood on your cheek! Oh well, at least Greta didn't sustain any injury. I am more than relieved. I smiled. "Thank you for protecting her." I thought.

And, is that Wolfram I see there? Why do you look so devastated? Hey, don't shake me that hard; I am not one of Gwendel's dolls, I have back bones you know. What are you saying? Don't die on me? Geez…although my life span would be a lot longer if you didn't treat me so brutally, I don't think that I will die so soon. But I have to admit that I am feeling very tired…

Wet droplets landed on my face. Heeeeh ?! Are my eyes playing tricks on me!? Am I really seeing Wolfram cry. No wait! It must be rain, right ?! Or was it both? Oi, Greta! Can you please ask him to sto… What?! You too?! Oh come on! What are you all crying for? We are not living in a soap opera! And is that a drop of tear that is starting to form on the edge of Conrad's right eye? Do I really look like a dead man?

I can hear a lot of footsteps approaching me. In less than a few seconds, I was surrounded by both familiar and unknown people, all with a shocked or desperate expression on the face. Gisela was among them, pushing everyone to the side and shouting orders to the other military physicians. Then, healing spells started to shoot out of nowhere, its' light surrounding my body. Wah… it's too bright. But why is it that I don't feel anything, even though they used so much_ maryoku_?

Gisesa was shouting at me too, telling me to not fall asleep, as she sent flows of _maryoku_ into me through her palms, which rested upon the side of my head... I must be hurt pretty bad for her to shout at me like this. She usually just tries to reassure her patients when she is treating them. I looked at Wolfram, who was holding my left hand in his owns, still shouting "Don't you die on me, you wimp!" Sigh. If I had enough strength, I would reply the usual: "Don't call me a wimp!", but that's not the case now. Yet, I would love to say that at least one last time.

I guess that my life is coming to an end, but at least, I am dying like a hero. How ironic. It seems as if destiny decided that there can be no better way for the 27th _Maou_ of_ Shin Makoku_ to end his life. My death will probably be as meaningful as Shinou's death. Well… maybe not. Unlike the First King, I won't be having a glorious palace filled with young maidens build to commemorate me. And even if the heads of the 10 noble families decides to build one, Anissina will probably fill it was the weirdest security gadgets ever and no one would be able to enter it.

How many years did I reign over this country again? Let's see…I arrived when I was 16 and I just celebrated my 24th birthday with my family recently. 8 years then. I was _Maou_ for 8 tiring but happy years. 8 years is supposed to be long, but why do I feel like I lived through in a flash? Maybe it is because of the changes. Greta grew up well and is now eligible for marriage. Shori finished his training with Bob and can take on the role of _Maou_ on Earth whenever Bob decides to retire. Plus, much to our parents' joy (and my relief), he finally abandoned his date simulation games and found himself a real girlfriend.

I chuckled in my head as I think of Shori and my parents. How will they react when they'll know I'm dead? What about Gunther and everyone else? I hope they won't cry that much. I wouldn't support the idea of making them sad. They should live happily.

The light surrounding me was fading slowly. Desperation filled the eyes of the people around me. Wolfram clutched onto my hand even more tightly. I lift my eyes to look at the sky, realizing how grey the clouds looked. It was raining even more now. I felt my heartbeat weakening and my breaths shortening. I shivered. How come everything was so damn cold?

Suddenly, as if he heard my silent complaint, Conrad removed his coat and covered me with it. He then took my right hand into his own. His deep brown eyes meet my black ones, surprising me. Have I ever seen him so distraught?

"Don't die Yuri. Please don't die." he said, holding my hand almost as tightly as Wolfram.

"Why is it that you always wait until I am in trouble to call my name?" I thought, a bit disappointed. But the other side of me was happy that, for once, I didn't need to remind him to call me Yuri and not _Heika_.

Surprisingly, my happy thought triggered another memory, then another and another. Soon, remnants of the times I spend with everyone flashed in front of my eyes. They filled me with both joy and regret. If only I had more time left… there are things that I still haven't accomplished yet….

As those thoughts filled my mind, I recalled something Conrad said before…

It was when I first came to _Shin Makoku_. At the beginning...

"Should anything happen to you, _Heika_, not only Gunther, but everyone in _Shin Makoku_ will be mourning for you." he said, with caring eyes.

"Ah?! Really?!" I exclaimed, scratching the back of my head. I was a bit stunned, suddenly getting told how important I was and realizing that there were much more people that cared for me than I expected. But then, my thoughts drove me to another question.

"Then what about you, Conrad? Will you cry for me?" I asked him with a smile, wishing that his answer will be genuine.

His voice remained silent, as if he hesitated. I could hear the birds chirping and the water flow out of the fountain. The sun had yet to set; the sky was of a bright orange and the clouds, distant.

"Should I cry for you, it would be in another place and another time." he finally said.

As the memory ended, perplexity filled my mind. Even with my weakening strength, I was still able to feel nostalgic and think about so many things. But would I ever understand what Conrad meant when he said those words?

Instinctively, I turned my head at him while trying to keep my eyes opened. But I couldn't believe what I saw.

"No. Please Conrad. Not you too." I plead, saddened.

Only a few centimeters above me, Conrad held my hand strongly…

And a tear fell into my fingers.

* * *

**Glossary**

Maryoku: Magical Power

Maoh: Demon King

Shin Makoku: The country which Yuri reign

Heika: Your Majesty


	2. Prelude: Sorry (part 2)

Prelude: Sorry (Part 2)

o.o.o.o.o.o

Murata's P.O.V

I felt blood leave my body through the wound on my left shoulder as I awakened. My mind was still confused and couldn't seem to remember what had happened before I fainted. My body was submerged in pain and sweat, making me moan as I try to move my arm. Although the injury wasn't that severe, my whole entity was weakening, leaving me no strength to stand up. I tried to heal myself by using my maryoku, but it didn't manifest itself. I suddenly remembered that my kidnapper made me drink some weird liquid before, and that it was probably what blocked my powers.

Yet, I still remained calm. I was **the **Soukoku no Daikenja of Shin Makoku. I **had** to stay calm, even if my life was threatened. While thinking this way, I took deep breaths and tried to access my surroundings. That was the first rule to survival when captured by an enemy: Know your environment and your position.

And that was easier said than done. Figuring where I lay was not as easy as I thought. I could barely see anything; I remember hearing my glasses being shattered into pieces on the ground. There was no other source of light other than the glow that beamed through the round window above my head. There were green vines climbing over the walls and pillars that supported the whole architecture. Since I couldn't distinguish anything else, I closed my eyes and concentrated on using my other senses. My hands were shackled to the stone altar on which I laid, with only a sufficient amount of strength left to move my wrist and neck. The stone felt cold and humid, but that was probably the sweat of my palms. Or blood.

I could hear water flowing from behind me, like a waterfall, the liquid surrounding the altar and it's base, making me believe that I was in the center of a pond or something similar. That would mean that this place was pretty big, doesn't it?

"Urgh… Anyone… there?" I managed to ask in the emptiness, weakly.

A nearly hollow sound echoed. I winced.

Although weak, there was definitely an echo. This place wasn't as small as I thought. And I was sure that I couldn't be far from Shinou's Temple. This was probably some hidden hall in the forest, or one of those abandoned clandestine sanctuaries built by some Mazoku noble or Maou that wanted to escape from office duty or meet up with their secret lover. Or maybe it was a hidden cult place for the Shinou Fan Club?

I smiled half-heartedly as the thought cross my mind. If such a club existed, most of the members would be men, since women would choose to become one of the temple's priestess. The idea of a small group of Shinou-loving men praying fervently in a small room built in the middle of nowhere almost made me laugh. Almost. After all, one of my reincarnations, Janus, acted that way, leaving me no right to critic it.

"Ok now. Enough jokes, Murata." I thought, getting serious once again.

I sniffed the air and the familiar scent made me open my eyes in surprise. The whole place smelled like the woods I was so accustomed to, if not for the phenomenal quantity of dust present. Does this mean that I wasn't far from the Temple?

Pain stung me. I turned my head slowly to see the spot of red expanding, invading the upper-left side of my white shirt. My black coat was floating on the surface of the water, only a few steps from the altar. I grimaced, gritting my teeth, hoping that someone would realize that I disappeared and that they would find me before I became a nasty piece of dead meat.

In fact, I wasn't even sure how much time has passed ever since I left Shinou's Temple. I couldn't even tell what time it was, since the light above me was blocked by what seemed like rain clouds. My hypothesis was confirmed when I heard raindrops landing in the surface of glass window. I sighed. I guess this is the moment I should feel like crying myself?

I considered what I can do in my state. Shackled to the altar and bleeding quite a bit, it was impossible for me to walk around and search for an exit, even if I had the energy to stand up. Sitting up was not a good idea either. With all the knowledge I gained from my past lives, I knew that lying down was the best thing to do if I didn't wanted to faint of blood loss. As for attracting the attention of potential search parties, I had no way to do so. I couldn't use my maryoku, I was chained to a block of wet stone and there was no explosive or anything I could use to make one in my reach. As for my voice, the chances that someone hears me were so low that I didn't even bother considering it. For someone to hear my weak voice, they would need to have dog ears.

And most of all, moving too much would cause me to feel more pain. This body known as Ken Murata wasn't used to pain, unlike some of my past lives. And I knew that occupying my mind with other things was the best way to forget it.

Resigned to my current state, I started thinking about other problems. First, there was Shibuya's safety. I believed that my kidnapper didn't lie when he lured me away from the temple, saying that Big Shimaron launched a sudden attack on our lands and that Shibuya rushed to the battlefield as soon as he heard it. I didn't doubt those words, since after all, that boldness was just so typical of Shibuya. Also, Big Shimaron king had been acting strangely lately and news said that he had been financing his war industries and increasing his army's ranks, preparing the country for war. I didn't like the idea of going into war after 8 "peaceful" years, and it wasn't only because it caused much unnecessary destruction and death, but also because Shibuya was inclined to force himself too much while trying to protect everyone. As his advisor and friend, I knew that if he continued forcing himself too much, he would one day die of fatigue.

To delay such a thing from happening, I advised Shibuya to send some troops around the coasts so that they may at least protect the people until backups arrived. I also asked him to prepare himself for the worst, knowing all too well that Big Shimaron's king would refuse to negotiate with us. But I never expected them to attack so soon and coincidentally, at the moment I was separated from our Maou and too far to provide him immediate help.

"Nope. That couldn't be a coincidence" I thought, frowning. And for my kidnapper to be able to ambush me like this, it was definitely not a coincidence.

That was my second worry. Who the hell was that person and what did he made me drink to render my maryoku unusable? I felt anger take over my mind, as I thought of how careless I was to be separated from Shibuya at these critical moments. But most of all, I felt unease. The timing was too perfect. If this was Big Shimaron's doing, then it was too smart to be the king's idea. Someone was being the scene, I was sure of it.

I closed my eyes temporarily; thinking too much gave me a headache. The pain was still as very present and my legs felt numb. The sound of raindrops was getting louder and louder, as if a bad omen. I remained silent, praying that Shibuya didn't overuse his powers… like that reckless Shinou.

My third worry came to mind: Will I die before settling things with Shinou?

I hope not. But one side of me was already considering reincarnating with these 400 years of memory another time, should it be necessary. It was a selfish desire, but I couldn't withstand the idea of dying without figuring out who tried to harm both Shibuya and I… and Shin Makoku. I hated to admit it, but no matter how many lives I lived, I still felt a bit responsible for this country. And I didn't want to leave it in it's current state: on the edge of war.

Also, I couldn't just abandon the people of Shin Makoku. At war and even after it, they will need a symbolic figure, the Maou, to guide them.

And that Maou, whether it be Shibuya or not, will need a trustworthy advisor to help him take care of big and small details… such as dealing with Shinou's moods.

I sighed again. Ulrike won't be able to keep the royal ghost in check by herself. I knew that just all too well, especially after seeing how he meddled with people's life in those 4000 years I was absent. And when I finally scold him, he blamed the Soushu, but I was sure that he acted that way because of boredom. I sighed another time. Why did I have to babysit him for more than 4000 years?

But while thinking that, I knew that I never regretted working for him. And even now, even though our promise was kept, even though I knew that we had to keep on moving toward the future, I still felt a bit obliged to this mazoku that taught my first life what was joy, friendship… and more.

Not to mention that, at the moment, I was even considering asking him to fulfill one of my selfish requests…

I stopped in my thoughts. The pain in my shoulder suddenly burst out and my eyes were getting fuzzy. My fingers clenched into fists. I let out a groan. Was this the other side effects of that thing my captor made me drink?

As if to answer my silent question, my stomach ached and I felt cold shiver down my spine. I wanted to roll onto myself like a sleeping cat, but my restrained hands wouldn't allow me. Sweat covered my forehead.

In my agony, I thought I heard distant footsteps. But my agonizing mind was not able to determine the number of people. Were there two… no, three people? And that sound of clinking metal… did it mean that there were a swordsmen among them?

I couldn't tell precisely. I was starting to feel feverish; my body was burning up. My head was pounding.

Then, the steps suddenly stopped.

There was a huge blast. A wall just crumbled.

I heard voices complaining and shouting.

"Shinou Heika! Please don't do that! If his Eminence is truly here, then he might have just been buried under the….." a familiar desperate voice was pleading..

"Geika! You there?!" another deep familiar voice arose, interrupting the first one.

"Where are you, my friend? Answer me!" a louder one exclaimed with authority.

While I was still in pain, a small smile stretched across my face.

It wasn't difficult for me to recognize those voices. The first one was sure to be Gunter, since there was no bigger worrywart in the Shin Makoku than him. The second one was probably Yozak, since I didn't knew anyone else with similar vocal cords. And for the last one, I know but one destructive authoritarian majutsu user that would address me as his friend, and that was Shinou.

I tried to call them as loud as I can, but I wasn't sure that my voice reached them. My throat was dry and the heat was confusing my mind a little.

But it didn't take long for me to get an answer.

Three men suddenly entered the place by blasting away a hidden door I couldn't see.

And among them stood the First King, his shining blond hair whirling and his blue orbs shining under the effect of his maryoku. It seemed he was in a tangible form.

Wait a minute… ever since when did this 4000 years old authoritarian ghost manage to achieve a tangible form?

My question remained unanswered; the throbbing of my head pounded it out of my mind.

"GEIKA!" I heard Gunter yell.

And almost as soon as he shouted the word, Shinou jumped and glided across the pond, landing smoothly beside the altar. Gunther and Yorzak probably tried to follow him, but I heard loud splashes instead. Startled and still writhing in pain, I can only guess that they didn't manage to propel themselves as well as the ghost.

I glanced at the blond mazoku that stood close to me. The expression on his face was the same as usual, but his clenched fist and fierce eye betrayed his emotions.

Shock… Remorse… Anger…

He approached his right hand to my cold cheek, almost touching my skin, as he looked into my eyes. His face was only inches from my own and his golden locks seemed brighter than the torches around us. And as weaken as I was, I couldn't stop myself from gazing at him.

"What have they done to you, my Daikenja?" he murmured very softly, so quietly that the two other people behind couldn't possibly have heard him.

I remained silent, not only because I was in no state to answer him, but also because I didn't know how to react to his words. One part of my mind that was still clear was thinking: "Geez Shinou… how many times do I have to tell you that I am not the Daikenja you once knew?" while the other part was thinking: "I am glad that you came to save me."

Either way, Shinou must have realized that my strength had deteriorated a lot and suddenly stepped back. Without another word, he conjured his powers and light surrounded my heavy chains. They were quickly reduced to ashes.

Gunter and Yozak had just gotten out of the pond by the time I was freed from my chains. Both were soaking wet from their elbows to their toes.

As for I, I didn't felt much better. I placed my left arm over my stomach and my right hand over my injury. The pain was getting worse.

Yozak approached me and helped me sit up, supporting me by placing his left hand behind my back. Gunter also walked hastily toward me, worry stretch all over his face, and screaming the well known "Geika! Are you alright Geika?" Though, upon seeing my agonizing face and bloody wound, his speech changed into "Ah! How horrible! Who would permit themselves to inflict such a horrid thing upon your Grace?"

"Kimi wa daijoubu desu ka, Geika?" Yozak asked, worried and without paying attention to Gunter. I wasn't too surprised with his expression, knowing how pale I was in comparison with the tainted shirt I wore.

"Not really… this injury is a real pain…" I answered weakly.

"Then allow me to make use of my healing abilities, Geika." said the long haired worrywart, placing his hand on the back of my injured shoulder.

I nodded and lifted my head to face Shinou. He was starring at my arm and I could tell he was troubled over something. I looked in his eyes with a renew rigorousness, as if demanding him to speak his thoughts.

"Why didn't you heal yourself, my friend?" he finally asked, his blue eyes glittered.

The question surprised me. I was expecting him to ask me about my kidnapper, to ask me how did I ended up here or again, to tell me what was the situation outside. But to ask me this type of question… Seriously Shinou, don't tell me you thought I had suicidal tendencies?!

"I couldn't unleash my maryoku." I answered him as clearly as I could, serious nonetheless. And as my head kept pounding, I added "Don't ask me why. I am not sure myself. All what I know is that I was able to use my maryoku perfectly until my captor made me drink some unknown liquid."

He frowned. That was to be expected. After all, there were but few conditions in which mazoku can't use their maryoku, and they all implied either being in human territory or near houryoku imbued objects, like houseki and such. But we have never heard of a liquid that can do the same. The same way we never heard of a person capable of putting the Daikenja into the state I was.

Silence took over the place. My heart ached. I had a bad feeling. A really bad feeling.

If that liquid was able to render my maryoku unusable, then wouldn't it also mean that…

I didn't have time to finish my hypothesis. My unconscious doubts were being unexpectedly confirmed.

"What is this… how…" Gunter suddenly exclaimed, sweating.

"What is it, Gunter?"

"Geika… your wound…it… I was sure I poured in all my maryoku… but it… it didn't heal!" Gunter murmured, his hands shaking, "I can't heal it!"

"Nani?!" Yozak promptly reacted.

"I can't heal it! It's as if my maryoku was being nullified!"

"The heck?! If you can't heal it then…." the muscular man's voice trailed off "Damn, we don't have any first aid equipment here! And no dry clothing!"

Gunther turned toward my **old **friend.

"Shinou Heika, don't you think that maybe you…."

"No need to ask, Gunter. It won't work." I interrupted him without hesitation, knowing what he was about to ask Shinou. My headache was becoming worse and my voice, weak.

All three shot a questioning glare at me. I sighed. I knew that my life force was depleting and I really didn't want to talk that much.

But I couldn't let them confused either….

"What ever my captor forced me to drink, it seems to nullify any maryoku or houryoku that comes in contact with my body." I told them, taking a small pause before continuing, "So think about it a little. I have quite a bit of maryoku in me and even I couldn't heal myself. What's the difference in asking someone else to heal me?"

Blood was starting to flow on the back of my left hand, which clenched the injury. The pain was intense enough to make me wince and emit a barely audible groan.

"And now that I think about it… I was bleeding for quite a long time, but the blood didn't clot a single bit…" I thought aloud.

My statement plunged everyone into silence.

"Don't tell me…" Shinou said, his blue orbs wide opened and his hand shaking slightly. I looked in his eyes with defeat and nodded. He seemed to remember our conversations about the difference between the medical treatments on Earth and Shin Makoku.

"Anti-coagulants… there were anti-coagulants in that liquid." I told them, hopeless.

"Geika… then what…"the great worrywart started…

"… does this all means?!" Yozak finished for him.

I felt a lump form within my throat. I **really **didn't want to say those words I said so many times in last 4000 years. But…

I remained calm and strengthened my resolve. I gulped.

"It means that I am comdemned."

And as I said those words, I thought

"This life known as Ken Murata would be one of the shortest lives I ever lived… And probably the only male life in which I will be dying completely single!"

But my mind was quickly occupied by guilt.

The guilt of abandoning everyone when war was imminent.

The guilt of leaving a burden onto Shinou, who was deader than me and who couldn't have wished better than to gain eternal rest, if not for those attachments.

The guilt of being unable to save the friend I wished to guide and protect.

Apologies formed in my head.

"Sorry everyone… Sorry Shinou…"

"Sorry… Shibuya…"


	3. Prelude: Sorry (part 3)

**Prelude: Sorry (Part 3)**

* * *

o.o.o.o.o.o

Yuri's P.O.V

I felt a tear form at the edge of my left eye. My sight was getting blurry again. I felt tired.

So very tired.

But these people around me didn't let me rest. They shouted like mad old opera performers, screeching my ears. Especially Wolfram. Honto ni… Why were you always shouting?! Even if I have to die, can't you let me die in peace?!

Wait. What the hell am I thinking?! I can't die now. I shouldn't be thinking like that! If Mother knew what I thought, she would be saying…

Scene cut. Flashback. (Miko-san background music)

"You know, Yuu-chan, you must never speak of death lightly! Death is a very serious thing! If you don't take it seriously, you might die like that poor kitty I saw on the road the other day!''

She waved her right index as she said that.

''And think about all the things you will be missing! That curry I made for you and Ken-chan for instance… or that movie staring that Ken Matsudaira baldie…or your wedding with Wolf-chan."

She blushed as she said that last sentenced, palms on her cheeks.

" Oh my… Oh my! I shouldn't be saying that now, should I? Eto… Anyway, Yuu-chan, just listen and do what Mama said!''

End of Flashback. Sigh.

A feeling of defeat overwhelmed me as I remembered her words of moral. I didn't like the idea, but I had to admit you were right, Mother.

And if you heard me calling you that, you would be saying: It's Mama, Yuu-chan!

I grinned as I thought about it, but it quickly vanished as I realized that the maryoku light surrounding my body had weakened a lot. I didn't seem to get any better. Gisela eyes were also starting to get cloudy. I thought I heard the enemy's general shouting retreat frenetically for a while now. I envied him to be able to shout. I wanted to tell everyone something personally, but my voice was dry.

Did I sound like a dead man just now? Eto… no one can answer me anyway, and I didn't wanted to know the answer either. Tonikaku… what would I want to say to everyone anyway?

Let's see… to Greta… If I could speak to you, Greta, I will be telling you to live happily, to not stop searching for your destined glove… euh… soul mate… Oh! And to prone love and peace. Place a flower or two on my tomb every year too. A Conrad Stand Upon the Earth or a Beautiful Wolfram from Cherri-san's garden would be good.

To Wolfram… euh… what would I say… Umm… Well, first, GOMENASAI! I really didn't want to leave you guys… *you'll blame me for leaving you before our wedding, I think* And, seriously, I am not a whimp! And I was never unfaithful to you, I swear. If you weren't a bishounen, I would have punched you instead of slapping you in the beginning. Anyway, thank you for being by my side all this time. And please live and try to find happiness.

To Gwendal… euh... well, thanks for taking care of my office duties and you know, protecting me and everyone… I guess I can only wish for you to stay healthy… and maybe you should stop frowning so much… I guess I'll leave Wolfram and Gunter to you! Make sure they don't try to suicide!

Especially not Gunter. I don't want his never-ending speeches of worries to follow me in the world of the dead.

As for Conrad… thank you for protecting me for so long. In fact, I felt guilty of not taking care of myself enough and always end up having you, Wolfram and Yozak save me… But I know that you understood why I always did those things. So, when I will be gone, please continue protecting everyone, like you did for everyone. And please don't cry. I want you to live and find happiness like everyone. Oh… and maybe you should take back Julia's necklace… It's the only memento you have of her, no? If you don't want to keep it, then give it to Adelbert. And if he doesn't want it then… you choose what to do with it.

My mind was feeling exhausted. I had words for almost everyone. Sara, for example, to whom I wanted to wish happiness and ask forgiveness for leaving him when we had not yet fulfilled our promise of achieving peace. Cherri-san, wishing her the best of luck with her quest for love. Dorcas, for taking care of Aoi. Anissina-san, telling her to not blow up BloodPledgeCastle. Gisela, Flurin-san, Leila, Antoine, Huber-san, Nicola, Gunter, Yozak, Ulrike, Shinou… everyone I knew…

And of course,

Murata.

I am **very **sorry for dying like this, even though you warned me so many times to be careful. But for the moment, let me tell you that I was very happy that you were both the Daikenja and my friend… though seriously, you sometime said things that only old geezer's would say. Anyway, thanks for being the baseball club's manager. And for supporting me in all our adventures. We really had fun together now, didn't we?

Some people around me suddenly gasped. Gisela was shouting at me desperately. Flows of tears and rain were dripping of Greta's cheeks. Wolfram and Conrad held both my hands very tightly, as rain started to pour more heavily onto us. Even with Conrad's coat, I felt quite cold. There were but only a lingering sense of warmth at the tip of my fingers.

The dryness in my voice suddenly disappeared. I reacted quickly and, taking what remained of my life force, I said my final words:

"Everyone. Live. Be happy."

And I smiled as I said that. I wanted their last memory of me to be a smiling one.

"Ah… there are still stuffs I wanted to do…" I thought. "At least I did a good job as the Maou…."

The light surrounding my body became a nearly transparent foggy pale blue.

I felt my eyelids closing slowly. Everything seemed so silent. And I knew what was to come…

"I'll leave the rest to you… Murata"

I closed my eyes.

The light was no more.


	4. Prelude: Sorry (Part 4)

**Prelude : Sorry (Part 4)**

o.o.o.o.o.o

Murata P.O.V

Darkness was gradually taking over the room.

There were but the sounds of pouring rain and falling water to fill in the emptiness.

I was still seated on the altar, my right hand still clenching my injured shoulder as the blood flood down my left arm and onto the cold stone.

It's been only 10 seconds after I announced being condemned.

But in those 10 seconds, silence reigned.

And that silence was killing me more than my wound.

"I won't allow it." Shinou suddenly declared. "I can't let you die like this, my friend. Especially not making you suffer for so long… I can't tolerate the idea of losing you again."

I stared at him, both slightly surprised and annoyed. I am not the Daikenja you once knew, Shinou. And even if I were, this was a choice I made. How many times do I have to tell you that it isn't your fault?

But what did you mean by losing me? Does my death really bother you so much?

Gunter looked at him, a bit confused… Yozak just nodded.

"You are right Shinou Heika. We can't let little Geika here die without trying to save him… Dying of bloodloss takes time… so, although little, we still have time…" Yozak said, looking with resolution toward Shinou.

"Then do you have an idea of what to do to save his Grace, Yozak?" Gunter asked, determination taking over his desperate features.

You guys must be joking. Although I don't want to admit it, there is nothing in Shin Makoku that can undo the poison in me. Maryoku and houryoku are useless because they'll get nullified. As for medical herbs, I knew that there were no plants in our reach that can serve as coagulant. Please don't keep on with false hope… You should be worrying over Shibuya first. He is the Maou after all.

"Please, everyone… the situation is desperate but Shibuya is mo…" I tried to interrupt them, but my consciousness was starting to get unclear and I was barely able to stay awake with my will.

"If we can get him to Ulrike, maybe she can do something… " Yozak interrupted me while making sure that I didn't fall of the altar. "Or that Anissina… She might have something up her sleeve. Freezing his body like when his Excellence Gunter got poisoned by the Wincott poison, for example. "

The last statement made Gunter shiver. I sort of understood him. It must have not been very nice to become a mazoku popsicle, right? Still, he nodded to Yozak, accepting the idea.

"That's a good idea indeed." Shinou equally replied.

Then, without warning, he lifts me up from the stone altar in the bridal form. The unexpected act made the pain in my shoulder increase. But I was more distracted by the warmth that his body seemed to emit and the softness of his clothing, slightly brushing my fingers. And most surprisingly, I could hear his heartbeats as he held me closer to his chest. My body temperature increased; I was feeling more feverish than before. Both my head and heart was pounding. I protested weakly, but he ignored me.

"Eum… Shinou Heika… what are you…" Gunter tried to ask him.

"We'll teleport to the temple. There is no quicker way." Shinou replied, walking toward the water without even looking at the two other men.

Teleporting? Wouldn't that mean entering the water and landing on Earth before teleporting back in the Temple, since we couldn't teleport directly in there? Mataku, Shinou… Are you thinking about diving in that cold water with me in your arms and getting me twice as soaked, even though I am injured and feverish?!

Turning my head, I can see that Yozak was about to ask him the same thing, but before he could say anything, my old friend unleashed his maryoku and a sphere of light surrounded us. I recognized this technique. Shibuya used it quite good numbers of time to save people from the Forbidden boxes, when they were unleashed.

As for Gunter, seeing those wide eyes of his, I guess he was probably going to ask Shinou to bring him as well…

"But, with the current amount of power I have, I won't be able to bring all of you…" my carrier added, probably sensing the upcoming request.

And even though I shouldn't, I couldn't stop myself from feeling relieved… Wasn't there a saying that a dying wise man does not want to be troubled by a worrywart? Or did I just create that? Tonikaku, thinking that way made me forget temporarily that I was carried by a 4000 years old tangible ghost in an embarrassing way.

"Breath in, my friend…" he whispered, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"And think about were you want us to land."

I didn't really had time to react. We entered the water the second after and I could hear Gunter screaming "GEIKA!" before we disappeared into the vortex.

To my surprise, I wasn't whirling around like I usually am when I travel with Shibuya. My senses were dulled a bit and the pounding in my head lessen. It almost felt comfortable. I stole a glance at Shinou. With the glow of his majutsu, his blond hairs and blue irises seemed like those golden sapphire necklaces kept in Blood Pledge Castle's treasure room. Mesmerizing and beautiful. I felt as if my time stopped.

"The landing, MuraKen! You can't get distracted now!" my right mind interjected. "You have to think about where to land or you'll end up in the girls' public washroom!"

Wouldn't want that now, would we?

I concentrated as much as I could. Where do I want to land?

Or rather, what is the last place on Earth that I wish to see before dying, as Ken Murata?

It didn't take me long to decide; I didn't even have enough time to think like I usually do. I acted on an impulse.

We appeared in the riverside of the baseball court.

I looked at the place with nostalgia. I worked here as the baseball team's manager. It was here where I wasn't burdened with my role as Daikenja. It was here where I truly recognized myself as Shibuya's friend. It was here were I truly lived as Ken Murata.

Shinou stood still, letting me look at the place for a while longer. He probably understood my silence and wanted to let me prepare myself for the rest of the trip. I took my last glance at the field.

Then we plunged into the water again.

Destination: Shinou's Temple

o.o.o.o.o.o

Yozak's P.O.V

"GEIKA!" sir Gunter shouted, as I saw Shinou Heika enter the water, holding little Geika in the bridal form.

The all was so sudden; I barely had time to be shock. Na… It wasn't a good time to be shock anyway. Years of battles and spy activities taught me that being surprised at a bad moment can be fatal. And in the situation where we were, it was definitely best to think carefully and act accordingly.

Plus, Yuri Heika and Captain were probably fighting on the battlefield as we speak. I sighed in my head. Yare yare… the news of Geika dying is going to have a disastrous effect on them… unless they are harmed before the news reaches them.

Hopefully not, I thought. I sighed once more and walked up to the shocked loyal mazoku. I'll have to keep my thoughts for myself. We'll have to leave Geika in the hands of the 4000 years old ghost. There were more important matters to take care of now.

"Your excellency… please get a hold of yourself." I told him, holding his shoulder.

He turned his head at me, a worried expression on his face. I sort of understood him. I myself was quite worry over things.

"We'll have to trust Shinou Heika to take care of Geika. But for the moment, it's best for us to get out of here and try to help his Majesty and the people on the battlefield somehow." I paused to let my words get to him.

"And since we don't want to decrease the troop's moral, we'll have to keep Geika's status secret."

Gunter-kyo nodded. He lifted a finger to his chin and adorned a thoughtful expression.

"I understand. The kingdom and his Majesty's safety come first..."

He straightened his back and turned to face me, his hands on his sword.

"Yozak, I'll ask you to send some emergency messages to our allied countries via the fly bone tribe. I don't like the idea, but tell them our situation and ask them to provide us help, as our treaty dictates… We can't let Big Shimaron think that we are alone and weak… we have to prove them that by asking for war with us, they are asking for war with the rest of the world…" Gunter paused a moment, before adding:

"Plus, if our allies can provide us help, the hatred between mazoku and human won't get worser, at the very least, and Yuri Heika's hard work won't be for nothing… "

"Then what about you, your excellence?"

"I'll be going back to Blood Pledge Castle and bring Anissina-san to Shinou's Temple, with her body-freezing device. I can't help but worry that Ulrike-sama won't be able to help Geika. And I'll also send some battalion to assist Gwendal at the shores."

His eyes were so serious and determined that I couldn't help but to admire him. The rain outside had turned into a storm. I nodded to his instructions.

"Understood. I'll do my best."

But of course, I was still haunted with the idea that we might be too late.

Yare yare… I hope that Geika doesn't die before getting help by Ulrike or Anissina-san. It would really make bocchan sad.

Shinou, your Majesty or whatever you are called…

Don't you dare bring us back a dead Geika!

o.o.o.o.o.o

Murata's P.O.V

I probably had a fever or an infection. My head was throbbing so hard that I thought it could crack. And even though my body was burning, my fingertips were cold, as if the blood had run out of it. My voice was so weak I almost sounded like a dying cat.

The pain from my injured shoulder had just multiplied by 10 when we finally entered the room where Ulrike was. My eyesight was very bad; my glasses were shattered and my senses were getting duller. My lips felt dry and I could hear myself starting to pant, slowly. I felt tired. So tired that I almost wished I could sleep at the spot, in the arms of the one holding me.

Ulrike's expression and frantic actions were what made me remain awake. Even with my bad eyesight, I was able to tell that she was more than shocked by my state and that she was frenetically searching (and making the other priestess search) for the cure-all that she stored in the Temple ages ago. I didn't know that there were such a thing in Shin Makoku, but I was seriously doubting that it would work since I myself wasn't able to determine what was the true nature of the poison. I started to understand, as Ken Murata, why people tend to cling on false hope.

Shinou was still holding me in his arms. There wasn't a single place in the temple that had a bed, if not for the priestesses' quarters, who were way too far from the storages and oracle room, where the tangible ghost held most of his powers. A part of me wanted to ask him why he didn't just place me on top of the forbidden boxes, but I guessed that he didn't want me to be uncomfortable. On the other side, I wanted to believe that these reasons were all just general excuses and that Shinou kept holding me in his arms simply because he didn't wanted me to leave his sides.

But seeing my blood flowing out and tainting Shinou's hand and cloth, I was starting to wish that he'd just put me down. Or at least, that'd he'll stop looking at me like that… And those annoying words that he kept muttering silently, as if he didn't wanted me to hear them but that he thought I would comprehend at the same time…

"Don't die, my Daikenja…" I thought I heard him say.

Geez… I didn't felt good and my temper was worsening. I almost wanted to shout: "What a possessive child you are! Can't let go of your 4000 years old babysitter?"

However, I was still mastering myself. And it was easy for me to guess his true thoughts, even as tired as I was…

Ulrike entered the room abruptly, holding what seemed to me a small green crystal vial in her hands. I could hear her panting as she walked toward us urgently.

"This is the one of a kind cure-all potion that the 18th Maou's Royal Apothecary managed to create at the end of his life. The 18th Maou didn't want to risk wasting it or letting it get stolen and sold in the black market, so he stored it in the temple." Ulrike informed us, as she showed us the vial.

I frowned as I heard the number. The 18thMaou?! Then, the potion would be at least 700 years old. Wouldn't it have expired by now? I seriously hoped that I don't have to drink it. My throat was so dry, I find it difficult to swallow my saliva. Plus, I couldn't imagine how a 700 years old medicine tastes like.

I listened carefully to Ulrike's words while hoping that we only had to apply a drop or something on my wound for it to work. But fate was fighting against me and I heard her say:

"If we follow the Royal Apothecary's note, the dose is only good for one use… And it has to be taken orally…"

What did I do in my past lives to deserve this?

Shinou looked at me, looked at the vial and then back at me a few times, wondering something I could not guess. But the way how he seemed to only look at the lower part of my face was suspicious enough… I couldn't think much of it; my mind was more bothered by the choice of dying in pain or swallowing possibly expired medication.

Then, without warning, he slowly let go of his hold on my legs, kneeling a bit as my feet touches the ground. I almost thought that he was going to leave me on the floor, but his left hand was still placed behind my back, supporting me.

"Ulrike. Hand me the vial…" he ordered the 800 years old priestess out of the blue.

I saw her hands reach out and pass the green vial to Shinou, who took it in his right hand. He uncorked the glass vessel and drank its' content. I stared at him with wide and surprised eyes… What the hell are you doing?

I didn't have the time or the strength to ask him…

He suddenly pushed his lips onto mine.

I tensed up for a moment, shocked and confused. My left hand was instinctively trying to push him away. I unsuccessfully tried to protest.

But my resistance didn't last long. I could feel the cure-all slipping through my lips as Shinou's tongue pressured them to open, forcing me to swallow the medicine.

It tasted like brut sparkling wine; fizzy with a hinted sweetness.

A part of me was wishing that the moment wouldn't end, that the feelings the act tried to convey where those I thought they were. An another part of me was rejecting the romantic reasoning that came to mind, thinking instead that Shinou did that by fear that I would be unable and/or unwilling to drink the cure-all.

But even when the drug finished passing through my throat, our lips were still connected, Shinou's tongue invading slowly the corners of my mouth, cutting both my breath and senses from reality. He had dropped the vial and was holding my head, or more, pressing it toward him.

My eyes lid dropped midway and I was gazing at him weakly; I felt as if I lost my will and instinctively surrendered myself to his embrace. I was still bleeding, still dying slowly in his arms, but I no longer felt the pain in my shoulder. I wasn't sure if it was the effect of the cure-all, or was it the proof that I was going to die soon…

I didn't know how long we stayed like that. I only knew that as soon as Shinou released me, my mind woke up from what seemed to me a dream. The sweetness has faded and my body was starting to react to the medicine. I could see a flushed Ulrike kneeling to my side and hear her asking me if I was ok with worry. I turned to look at her, but I was abruptly taken by a nauseous sensation...

And I vomited blood on the floor… I was turned face down the marble floor, kneeling, Shinou's arm still wrapped around me to make sure I didn't completely fall on the floor. My eyes widen at the sight of the red liquid and I was panting heavily.

"Geika!" Ulrike exclaimed, shock and extreme anxiety clouding her eyes. She looked at the spilled blood and muttered words that confirmed my damnation:

"This is… Impossible… How… your body is rejecting the cure-all…"

I couldn't see Shinou's expression when those words were said, but I guess he was shocked and unable to believe that I was truly condemned. His grip tightened and my shoulder hurt. His voice was severe.

"Then what other options do we have left…" he thought aloud…

Plan A was to get help from Ulrike. Plan B was to turn me into a popsicle with the help of lady Anissina's body freezing machine. I knew that we were lacking time. And as I thought that, I lifted my head to look at Ulrike, few drops of blood still dripping from my lips and coughed.

"Ulrike, we'll need lady Anissina…" Shinou told her with a slightly stressed authoritarian tone. "Can you tell me where she might be so that we met "fetch" her?"

Ulrike nodded and summoned her crystal ball. Everyone was remaining silent as a small star appeared at the lower left corner of the sphere. She looked at it with disbelief and her hands were trembling.

"What's wrong Ulrike?" I managed to ask her between two coughs.

"Lady Anissina… she…"

* * *

P.S. I know there is a lot of Prelude. I PROMISE that there is only one part left!

Thanks everyone!


	5. Prelude: Sorry (Part 5)

Hi guys!

I know that I didn't update for the last two months. I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it since I have to do the projects and works for school. I wanted to tell everyone about two main things. The first is that I will be having some Summer school for Math, which means a lot of studies and works, but I'll try to update as soon as possible. Secondly, I will be starting a new story, which will be a crossover between two anime: La Storia della Arcana Famiglia and Katekyo Hitman Reborn! If you are interested, please have a look! It would probably be published in the next two weeks.

Thanks for your support!

Bluemoonyue

:D

* * *

**Prelude : Sorry (Last Part)**

o.o.o.o.o.o

Gunter's P.O.V

"….SHE LEFT THE CASTLE?!" I shouted, looking at the soldier with incredulity.

I just returned to the main office at Blood Pledge Castle a while ago. As soon as I arrived, I quickly organized the troops and send some divisions to aid Gwendal. And in the process, I took advantage of the presence of the guards to ask them if they saw Anissina… but what was she thinking, leaving the castle like this?

"Ye… Yes, your Excellency… Lady von Karbelnikoff left the castle a while ago with some maids and sir Dorcas…" the soldier replied, frightened and standing straight and still,

"She… She was saying something about… about assisting his Majesty on the battlefield with… with her newest invention… something called Fight-Big-Shimaron-Army-Off-Our-Land-kun, I think…"

I remained shocked for a while. I had never expected this… Arg! Lady Anissina! Why is it that you are always here to blow up the castle in times of peace and that you disappear to test your inventions when we require them?

"What did you say she took with her?"

"Eum… I'm not sure… there was quite a lot of things. She took more than 5 carts and 10 horses just to carry them…"

"Was there a freezing device among them? A sort of coffin shaped machinery?"

"Euh… I believe so… I do remember seeing something like that…"

I dismissed the soldier and sat down on the chair next to me, the shock of the revelation creeping up on me. Anissina left for the battlefield to assist Yuri Heika… but she brought with her the body freezing device… Was this supposed to be a good news or a bad one?

I shaked my head and stood up again, sighing. I walked toward the window and looked down to the yard, completely submerged with thoughts.

The sky was still covered with rain clouds. I stared at the distant horizon; lightning fell down a second later.

The current situation seemed dreadful. Geika's life was at stake. Yuri Heika is on the battlefield. Gwendal is at the shores, fighting off a big wave of Big Shimaron's army. And with this rain, I feared that our messages won't arrive to our allies in time.

I held my right arm with my left hand. I had to stand tall. It was my duty to protect the castle for as long as our Maou has come back. I must act accordingly to my loyalty.

I will have to trust Conrad and Wolfram to protect our Maou. I will have to believe in Shinou Heika's abilities… Believe that both Heika and Geika would come back safe…

But distantly, some birds were crying: Bad omen! Bad omen!

o.o.o.o.o.o

Murata's P.O.V

The room was cold.

No, rather… I was cold.

My body temperature dropped dramatically. The feverish sensation that plagued me hours ago was no more, but everything felt so very cold. And even so, my body was already too weak to shiver. The only warmth I could feel came from the mazoku holding me in his arms. But then again, I was wondering if I didn't imagined that.

Ulrike was looking at me with a sorry expression. I guess she found herself guilty for not being able to save me even though I helped her so much. I looked at her and smiled, wanting her to understand that I knew she could do nothing to help.

But as for Shinou, I was surprised that he still didn't seem defeated as I thought he would. He was staring at the blood that kept flowing out of my injured shoulder and I could see the blood taint his hand. I don't know how long did he kept staring at it, but when he stopped, he muttered to himself with a desperate voice:

"There is still a way to save him…"

I turned at him with certain perplexity and exasperation. What can you possibly scheme again, Shinou?

I thought. Knowing him so well, there was but one and only option that he could consider in desperation. If nothing in Shin Makoku could save me, then he would most probably… no way… You can't possibly be thinking about sending me back on Earth with the last of your powers so that I can get treated, can you?

I could sense him starting to unleash his maryoku.

"Don't Shinou!" I yelled, quickly gripping his arm as strong as I could with the energy of desperation. "Don't do that! Don't let yourself die in front of me another time!"

My words were not very efficient. He looked at me sadly, but he was still unleashing his powers, although less. I looked at him in the eye, trying to convince him.

"And what about you? Do you believe that I would allow you to die in front of me?" Shinou replied relentlessness, "Do you think I could do such a thing to you, I, who already feel guilty for making you live for so long and so many painful lives?"

"Is that what you always felt for me?" I asked him, sadness overwhelming my face. I didn't want him to feel guilty. My first life, Soukoku no Daikenja, chose to reincarnate himself, and not entirely because of Shinou. He did it because he wanted to pay back Shinou for all the things he taught him and all the moment they spent together. He didn't did it so that Shinou would feel bad at the end.

I could see that Shinou was conflicted by my question. He closed his eyes, refusing to face my regard. I moved one of my hands up to his cheek.

"Please don't force yourself. You don't owe anything to your first Daikenja or me. And I already told you that I am condemned…"

"Yet, I…"

"There is nothing you can do." I insisted. "It's too late for me to get hospital treatments and you will disappear if you used more power than this. All this would be futile, so don't pain me more by suggesting such a thing…"

And I said all that with a weak voice yet surprisingly clear voice. My life force was draining up. I knew that I lost too much blood. My lifted hand was going to drop, but Shinou held on to it, closing his fingers around it. My mind was clouding. I had totally forgotten that we were surrounded by priestesses.

"Hey, Shinou…" I started to whisper, "I… have some things to say… well… they are more selfish requests than anything, but… can you please listen to them, for once ?"

"Go on… Tell me…" he answered, looking at me with heartbreaking eyes, "I'll listen…"

I relaxed and spoke.

"If Shibuya happens to die… please send his soul back to Earth to be reincarnated. I don't want his soul to be influenced by war, should it erupt in this world. I wouldn't tolerate that… And I couldn't help him achieve… his dream…as the Maou… so… please give him another chance to fulfill it… "

"I'll try… I'll try to make him the Maou any time, if that's what you wish…"

"And my soul too…" I added, "send it back on Earth… with all my memories and the memories of my past lives… "

Shinou was startled by my request. "But didn't you say…"

"I thought I would need them anymore… but I can't tolerate the idea of dying without dealing with the one that tried to harm me and Shibuya… and the peace we tried to achieve at the same time… " I explained between pants and pauses, "I'll keep all these memories within me… even if I have to live another 4000 years until the culprit is caught…"

Small silence.

"Then… I'll respect your request…" he said hesitantly, still holding tightly on my hand as I started closing my eyes. I could feel his warmth under my cold and bloody fingers. My heartbeats were frighteningly slow, but my mind was calm.

"As for the throne… don't let anyone be Maou until Shibuya and I return… please"

"As powerful as I may be, I won't be able to stop the people for very long, my Daikenja…"

I tried to smile. "Then, give us 20 years… if after 20 years, both of us haven't returned from Earth, then let them choose a Maou, or choose it yourself… or whatever you wish…"

I could barely hear my voice. My forces were drained. I felt like as if I would sleep anytime now… Everything seemed darker, except for Shinou, who was still shining mesmerizingly to my sight. My body felt numb. The room seemed so silent…

I looked at Shinou's face another time, my eyes no longer focused… I knew what was to come… An automatic grin stretched through my face… I want the last thing Shinou remembers of me to be my smile.

My last thoughts were about all those significant moments I spend in this lifetime. 24 years of struggle and relief… There were so many things I wished I could do… so many promises I wanted to fulfill…

And so many things I hadn't yet said to both the most important peoples of my life and the one that I loved…

I heave a sigh; there is always still next time…

Words arose with my last breath…

"I'll see you soon… Shinou…"


	6. Chapter 1

Hi guys,

I just wanted to tell you that I am back from my little break. I'm sorry for disappearing on your guys like this, but I was caught in between my Summer classes and job (I started working full-time after the end of my classes) , so I really needed to take a break from working on all of my projects. Anyway, I guess that all of you don't really care about my ramblings, so I'll let you read the new chapter! Can't wait to see your Reviews!

PS. I'm halfway done with the next chapter, just be patient...

Bluemoonyue :P

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Promise**

Gwendal P.O.V

_Sigh_. The council of the ten noble has started since half an hour ago, but the silence within the walls of this chamber is starting to annoy me. No one has said a word during this period of time and we're just staring at each other to see who's going to break the silent atmosphere. _Amusing fact: I can feel that my eyebrow is twitching and my flat forehead is getting those little bumps on it._ (Cherri-sama: I told you, Gwendal, you wouldn't be able to get any girlfriend if you are still keeping this habit) During those time, I can clearly remember mother saying 'girls would not fall for you if you force too much your forehead' while Yuri and the Daikenja agree with unconvinced nod. All those moments will repeat no more, they will only become memories from the past…

_Ugh. _This is not my usual self. Since when have I become such an emotional weakling? Anyhow, there is no time to joke around (Citation of Azu: _Time is a treasure I cannot afford_). Just as I was scolding myself, von Bielefiels spoke.

"I guess everyone knows the reason of today's council. There's no time to cry over the Maoh's death. We need to find a new king or otherwise the country will crumble." As expected from Voltrana, always clear about the important points. His clear and strong voice resonates across the room like a magic spell and time seems to flow again in the chamber.

"It seems to be the only way for us now, isn't it?" ask the brother of the source of my nightmares, von Kabelnikoff.

"Indeed, a kingdom without a ruler tends to crumble more than other kingdoms and its psychological influence on the citizens is way more the largest risk of all. We can't allow any rebellion within our magnificent country." Agreed gently von Wincott.

"So I suggest that we vote for the next Maoh's candidate. How about you guys?"

Just as I was about to talk, a strong objection made its way to everyone's ears.

"WHAT? We can't do that today!**_ I_** need more tim…I mean _we_ need more time to prepare the candidates, right?"

Stupid Stoffel, that is so expected from him. Plus, everyone knows he was trying to get more time to find a candidate who will become his puppet so that he may gain control of Shin Makoku through him. Does he seriously think he can fool us, the great council of the ten nobles? _Haa…_even after all those years, I am still wondering why he is my uncle.

"I need to disapprove this statement of yours, von Spitzberg, as von Bielefield has said, time is running and we can't afford to lose any opportunity to reinforce our protection during this period of crisis."

Right after my speech, I look, satisfied, the face of this regrettable uncle. He became red almost immediately as I finished my sentence. I can feel from my place the aura of anger that he is sending to his surrounding.

"Why you little…" just as he was calling me by any sort of displeasing names, a bunch people made their interruption through the doors. (They actually broke the doors by kicking it, I guess) Those who didn't know about Shinou heika (basically everyone except Gunter and me), received an enormous shock from seeing the dead king walking in.

"Shi…Shi…Shinou heika…"

"How … is that possible? Your majesty died five thousand years ago. It's that a ghost? Mamma Mia! If…if…" shivered the buffoon. (Who else can he be than Stoffel? Oh, and don't ask me about the _mamma mia_ thing)

"Shut up, von Spitzberg and quit acting like an idiot cauz' it is really annoying." Cut the king brutally. _Hah!_ That's the Original king for you. Those who are stupid do not have their place within his majesty's esteem. However, the language used is kind of rude for a king… but who cares?

"I see that von Christ and von Voltaire did not see having the need to tell you guys about me, huh?"

"Sorry your majesty, but our Daikenja told us to do so."

A sudden silence fall unto him as he heard my answer and a brief light of sadness passed through his eyes. I guess the bound between him and the Daikenja is greater than what we imagined. His dead must had an enormous shock on Shinou heika.

"…I…see…Right now, it doesn't matter, and the reason for why I am here today is:

_I forbid the council of the ten nobles from choosing another Maoh unless I, Shinou, told you when the moment comes. I order you this by the authority of the Great one, the one who create the country of Shin Makoku._ And… that's all."

In front of us, Shinou heika went away just like how he came in. (By the way, there's a new bill that needs to be paid thanks to Shinou's hyper kick. Seriously Shinou, has the door offended you?) I guess everyone is still digesting all the events that happened moments ago.

"Well, if even Shinou heika said so, I don't see the point of having this reunion anymore. So mina, let's just all go back to our work since we have a lot of things we have to deal now, such as the reparation of the doors." I finished my sentence with a little grin and went away by passing through the poor doors. I know that Shinou is preparing something otherwise he would never ask us to delay the nomination of a new maoh especially when the country is in a crisis. I guess Voltrana has also noticed this.

Leaving the council behind, I wonder how is the little brat doing. He hasn't come out of his room once since_ that_ day. I am seriously thinking about taking him by his neck and then throw him in the sea. Mother is becoming crazy over his lifeless attitude and she's not very helpful by standing in front of his room and begging him to come out. I've decided, today, I need to put an end to all this commotion even if it's going to hurt Wolfram even more. He needs to get out from the shocked caused by Yuri's death.

And just I was walking toward my stupid little brother's room; I found unsurprisingly Shinou Heika, Ulrike, Conrad, Gunter and Anissina standing in front of it with mother.

"May I ask why everyone is here? Or should I ask if anyone found a way to help the brat?"

Looking at each other for a long period of time, they were waiting for someone else for spilling out the answer. Maybe my impatience became really obvious, because someone finally spoke.

"Hum, we do find something to make Wolfram coming out of the room." That was Anissina. "However, we don't know what kind of effects this solution is going to bring…"

Okay…, is it me or I kind of feel helpless the moment when she told me this…=_=〢 I guess this can't be helped…

"Well, if you could get the little brat out of there, I don't really care about the rest, now. So are you gonna do it? We don't have the whole day to wait here."

After looking at me for a while, Anissina finally give up all resistance.

"Fine, I'm gonna do it. I can't believe you, you're such a heartless person. Humph!"

….Me, heartless?... Did you look at yourself before talking? Who was the person who's always picking me to try on some suspicious and torturing inventions? =_=#

…Argh…not again…I have fallen once more in those kinds of childish thoughts. It's not the right time for it…

"So, shall we start your plan soon? Wolfram is still there and we need to do something. "

"Hai, hai, no need to rush. First, we need to call Wolfram out from this room. Let me do it." While saying this, she walks over and stopped in front the door. Looking at her, I know what she is going to do next so I immediately cover my ears with my hands.

"WOLFRAMM! OPEN THAT DAMN DOOR IMMEDIATELY; WE HAVE THINGS WE NEED TO TELL YOU!"

Ouch…why does she need to have such strong vocal string? My ears…. And of course, the brat didn't do anything… not even answering…

"You're not coming out? Too bad for you, I was trying to tell you that I created an invention that can show us the last thoughts of a late person. I could have showed you the last thoughts of Yuri, but it seems that you're not interested. Too ba….."

DANG!

Why everyone is having a grudge against doors today? Seriously, maybe I should ask Gunter to change every single door of the castle into steel doors. At least, they would last longer than those wooden doors.

"Is it true?" asked fiercely Wolfram.

Everyone was mentally prepared to see this brat's condition, since he locked himself in his room for a week. However, when he came up, I can't deny that every one of us was shocked. His hairs are messed up and they were sticking to his pale face. He was horribly pale and his eyes were red and popped. His whole person looks weak like a fading flower.

"Yes. And I have it here with me." By those words, she suddenly pulled a helmet like machine out from her bag. It exterior part was round and in a pinkish color. Some large black and yellow stripes were decorating the base of the cask. On the top of the machine, two antennas stood up each side of it. After looking at them for a few seconds I realize the cask was supposed to represent a bearbee. (_Inner Gwendal: so adorable…_)

"Its name is Show-Me-Your-Last-Thought-Kun" she said proudly by lifting the machine with her two hands. "To use it, you just have to put it on the deceased's head and activate the button here" she pointed at a little black button that represented the bearbee's nose. "At the same time, the button activates a mechanism that unlashes waves and it will transmit those waves to a receiver." She pulled out once more some similar helmets out of the bag. Unlike the previous one, those were smaller and they were yellow instead of pink. "The person who put on one of those yellow helmets will be able to understand the deceased's last thoughts because the waves received will be transmitted to our own brain in a way it could be deciphered. Good thing we kept the Maoh's body intact after his Death instead of burning it like the Human do."

A momentarily silence fell on us. It was hard enough to see the cold body of some dear to us, but I guess it is harder to ignore their thoughts in their last moment. Everyone was on the same page in regards to this matter, since we made our way to the Room of Silence, where the body of the fallen king was displayed. Once in the room, we stopped by the side of the crystal coffin. Slowly we opened the cover and lifted gently Yuri's head in order to place the helmet.

"Ready?" asked Anissina.

Everyone nodded, and some were trying to hold their tears back.

After pushing the button, a gleam of light started to shine on the helmet. For a moment, nothing happened and it made us even more nervous. We started to lose the slight hope we had until…

_"__I felt my life force slipping away gradually. A nauseous odor of blood and sweat was filling the air. Pleck…. I wanted to cover my nose and mouth but my hands wouldn't obey me. My body lay limp on the cold and bloody ground, unable to move…"_

"Heika's voice!"

"Shhhhhhttttttt! Keep quiet!" screamed everyone toward Gunter.

Then we continued to listen to what was clearly the last thought of the diseased Maoh for a long time. I felt it long like decades. It was harsh to witness the gradual death or Yuri once again. And also, it was hard to listen to the farewell words of close person.

_"__Everyone. Live. Be happy."_

_And I smiled as I said that. I wanted their last memory of me to be a smiling one._

_"__Ah… there are still stuffs I wanted to do…" I thought. "At least I did a good job as the Maou…."_

_The light surrounding my body became a nearly transparent foggy pale blue._

_I felt my eyelids closing slowly. Every thing seemed so silent. And I knew what was to come…_

_"__I'll leave the rest to you… Murata..."_

…

Indeed he was a stupid, but excellent Maoh. Even until the very end, the dearest thing to him was to comfort and thinking for our good. Looking around me, I can see that the girls were crying really hard. Greta was comforted by her grandmother while the others were comforting one another.

"That idiot! He didn't have to apologize!...he was great at what he was doing…really…" sobbed Wolfram while holding against him his helmet.

Soon after, we have decided to leave Wolfram in the room and we left for we knew that everything will be fine with him. And there's a country that awaits us to take care of it.


	7. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, I realized that it's been over half a year since my last update. Sorry for the wait! I just found some time to go over my draft for this chapter and next chapter. I didn't know what to write about, so I kind of took a long break from my fanfics.**

**Thank you for your reviews and your support! I received a lot of them! **

**Please continue to review!**

**Bluemoonyue**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Again!?**

**Tokyo, Japan **

Yuri P.O.V

"_Arg! _I'm late again!" I shouted while trying to clear a path as fast as I could through the pile of clothes. After having thrown away every single thing that was in my way for a dozen of minutes, I finally found what I was searching for. The glowing sapphire coloured necklace is now sparkling on my hands, catching the Sun's ray.

"I don't know what I'll do without you, old friend." I said, looking at it as memories flowed into my head. The memory of _them_ being sad wouldn't leave my mind in peace even after those sixteen long years. I can't help thinking that they were not aware of my reincarnation and continuing to act as I was dead. I guess I am since I could no longer go back to them. During the past ten years, I tried every possible way to travel back in the other world, but no matter how I try, nothing happened (By trying I meant dumping myself in bathtubs, rivers, lakes, pools, sea, etc.). The only result I got after almost being drown was a scold from my dad for being reckless and a temporary prohibition to go near big sources of water…=_=||…

Without losing anymore time, I took the jewel and my school bag, and run for the kitchen. Even if there's not a lot of time left, I still wish to take a piece of bread before going to school.

"I wonder when I can get rid of my bad habit for being late…" I asked myself while I was running toward downstairs. "Kyoko's gonna kill me…She is so scary when she's mad." Anyway, I just have to be there the fastest I can. I guess she would understand, at least I hope.

During all those years of hard times, Kyoko was the only one who stands by my side, not because I am not sociable or anything, it's because she is the only one who can understand me. If people ask me about my relation with her, I can only answer a life trust friend. Sometimes, she can be really hard to understand, but everything she do is for your own good. Also, if she wants to keep something secret, you can be sure that she wouldn't let you know until when she wants you to know. After a life long experience, I have learned to just wait she tells me or I will rather find out by myself the secret she is holding.

(I guess that some have probably guessed the other identity of Kyoko through my description. Yes, she is the reincarnation of Murata Ken. With this, I think I should thank the gods that I didn't became a girl like he did. )

Also, another coincidence (or fate…), I was reborn into my family, but since my mum was already too old to be my parent, I became the son of my own brother, Shori. That was quite shocking when I first learned about it. Imagine a newborn baby opens his eyes to make acquaintance of his new parents and see the face of his brother.

I don't know if I should be happy to be with my family again or desperate because I became my own nephew especially when I was given my old name.

Sometimes, when the family gathers together, some details make me wonder if they knew that it was me. They never seem to question my weird habits or my actions. Or they are just really blunt. (author Bluemoonyue =_= : No, you're the one who is blunt…)

Anyway, I finally arrived at my destination. The park where I got caught for trying jumping in the water too much… and I see Kyoko standing beside the fountain, smiling… Another thing that I forgot to mention is that after her rebirth as a girl, it seemed that Kyoko somehow became even more scaring than before.

"Shibuya, it seems that you are really busy today to arrive that late. Ne?" She asked gently while smiling.

"Ehm…Not, not really?" I think I sweated a lot when I answered her.

"… Mou, never mind. Look how scared you are. Let's go over the pound, I need to talk to you." And she led us to walk towards the pound. I really wanted to scream that it was because of her that I am scared! But I knew better than to play with fire, so I let it go.

Once again, here we are by the pound. Even after twenty years, the scenery here didn't seemed to have changed. I remember how Murata used to push me into the water without noticing me after we defeated Soushu.

"Shibuya, do you still thinks about the other side? About going back to Shin Makoku?" She suddenly asked me after a long silence.

"Of course, because so many bonds and memories were created, how can I just let them go? Everyday, I can't help but to think how everyone are doing over there. Have they move on? Have Greta became a great queen? Have everyone been living in peace since the battle? " After a short pause, I couldn't help myself but to continue. "However, can we really go back? After all of these years of trying, I wonder if we are blocked on this side? I wonder if the portal was closed after I died."

"Do you want to go back, Shibuya? This is the true question and not how." sighed Kyoko.

"You ask if I want to go back, but of course I want!"

"Then why not try again? We never know what can happen at this point." As she finished her sentence, she started to approach me slowly.

"Haa? What are you talking about? Ehhh…Wait, why are you approaching with such a freaky face? Wait, Ky..!..."

Before I could finish talking, Kyoko came and push me in the pound behind me. I can feel the coldness of the water surrounding me, calming my soul from my worries. Then…WHY do I feel attracted by the depth of the water? WHY no matter how I tried it never worked!? And NOW, WHY does the gate to the other dimension opens after Kyoko pushed me like always?! And why does this scene looks so familiar?!

After a while, when I finally stopped spinning in the water, I felt a shock as the water gradually stop moving as if I hit on something…


	8. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, I guess it has been a long, long time since my last update. I don't know for you guys, but it has been long school year for me. It took me a long time to really think about the story. Well, I just entered college and I guess things were too busy for me to really squeeze any ideas out of me. Here is my apology for making all of you wait for the update, I'm sorry everyone! **

**Okay, I'm not making you guys wait any longer. Just another thing, I might make my chapters shorter since it would be so much easier for me to in a shorter period of time. Thank you for your comprehension!**

**Bluemoonyue**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The Crowning **

Years have passed since the last time the Pledge Blood Castle was this active in the preparation of a celebration. Twenty years was a long mourning period for the previous Maoh and his Daikenja. Not many people from the older generations were ready to pass on to a new ruler, but it was clear that the country needed one. The stability of Shin Makoku was surprisingly long lasting, but in some areas, the executives and officers were starting to feel pressure from the citizens towards the present political situation. A vacant throne could only bring unnecessary troubles.

The situation that lead to this crazy and tiring preparation of coronation was the most surprising for the higher officials. Since twenty years ago, all suggestions of electing a new king have been rejected by Shinou. The latter was extremely firm in his position of not having a new king. However, the other day, when the council of the Ten Nobles had finally decided to "threaten" Shinou into agreeing to give them a new ruler, something surprising came up.

_—__-Flashback starts—_

_"__It is time to decide on a new ruler for Shin Makoku."_

_Silence befell on the assembly of the Ten Nobles. All were looking at Shinou as if the king said that he did not love the daikenja anymore._

_"__Wait, what?!" _

_"__What what? Did I not just allow you guys to do what you wanted to do?" stated Shinou calmly. "It's been twenty years already, I can't possibly allow a kingdom without ruler. I might have my own reason to refrain you from choosing a new candidate, but I am not that stupid, I used to be a king, so I know the limits of a country in time of crisis."_

_With his cold eyes, he gazed around the assembly, stopping anyone who wanted to say something. He kept silence for a little while, but as he prepared to leave the room, he stood by the doors and said:_

_"__I do have one condition though for the new king. I want Wolfram to be on the throne and no one else. If any of you have an objection, consider my condition as an order. I won't tolerate any disobedience." _

_The Nobles were speechless as they watch the Original King walk away, thus ending their meeting. In one way or another, they have reached their goal for the meeting._

_—__Flashback Ends—-_

_Meanwhile, in one of the rooms of the castle…_

"Lord Wolfram, please stop moving! We need to fix your attire and there is not a lot of time left!" cried out Sangria, one of the maids.

"She is right, please stay still Lord Wolfram!" nodded the other maids all at the same time, ready to convince Wolfram by force if needed.

With a long sigh, Wolfram resigned to stay put for the maids. He listened to every command they gave him in order to wear the formal attire required for the crowning.

"So, how are our future king doing?" a deep voice was heard from the doors. Gwendal, Gunter and Conrad walked in the room, already dressed for the ceremony.

"Nothing special." answered Wolfram bluntly. "I still don't get why Shinou chose me to be the next maoh. Anihue would have made a much better ruler than I am."

"We don't know neither." Gunter took a while to think about it. "Shinou heika had always decided on the candidate for the maoh, just like for Yur… " stopped immediately Gunter after saying the name of the previous king.

Silence fell on the room.

"…Let's go, we're running late." stated Wolfram after a few minutes before heading out of the room, not noticing the stares everyone was giving to Gunter.

"Well, let us just go. We can't allow ourselves to be late for the crowning of our new king, can we?" ask nonchalantly Gwendal before heading towards the main hall with the other two.

* * *

**Well, that's it for this chapter! Also, I wanted to thank all the readers who favourited my story since my last update. Thank you for your support!**


End file.
